1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platelike member for being associated with an electrical device, such as an alignment plate for a connector, a circuit board, and the like, which comprises openings or recesses for receiving terminals therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, platelike members for being associated with an electrical device have openings or recesses designed for receiving terminals therein substantially without any play so that the respective terminals can be properly guided, held or even soldered. Conventionally, the openings or recesses for receiving the terminals therein are arranged in columns and rows. Usually, the respective terminals are inserted and fixed either by simple engagement or with the help of solder or other convenient means. However, mechanical or thermal stress or strain during use may alter the holding or positioning function of the platelike member, thus resulting in a misalignment, a faulty contact or even breakage of solder.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a platelike member for being associated with an electrical device, comprising a large number of openings or recesses for receiving terminals therein. The platelike member is provided to withstand or to balance imparted stress or strain.